


The cat who chased his tail

by ravenbringslight



Series: Kitty Cats and Devils [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, But only a little, Butt Plugs, Choking, Collars, Come Eating, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki's burgeoning subbiness, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Texting, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, featuring throat distension, loki is a scrumptious little milk chocolate button, look this is the filthiest thing I've ever written ok, the lightest of choking, thor is like 85 percent dark cacao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Loki has to cancel his plans with Thor, but luckily Thor knows how to make the best of a bad situation. It ends up making round three even better.





	The cat who chased his tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writernotwaiting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/gifts).



> Dedicating this to writernotwaiting who was the biggest cheerleader of parts one and two, and also to the twitter gremlin squad who provided me soul sustenance throughout.
> 
> This is, BY FAR, the filthiest thing I've ever written, and I didn't even reread it once my little gremlin hands stopped typing it, so if it's full of errors I'm sorry and I'm gonna go hide under a rock now and curl up like the leggy little pillbug that I am.
> 
> [HEY THERE'S SOME NON SPOILERY ARTWORK RIGHT HERE, come look at the adorable Loki cat and give him some love,](http://virushoney.tumblr.com/post/181224997902/lo-kitty-inspired-from-friends-fic-do-not) thank you so much buki ❤️

Loki showed up at Thor’s house on Thursday embarrassed and nervous. He was wearing one of his dad’s old dress shirts and it was at least two sizes too big. His mom had forced him to put it on—”I’m not spending money on clothes you’re only going to wear once”—and to part his hair and comb it into a tight ponytail—”so you don’t look like we can’t afford to get you a haircut”—and to squeeze his feet into his own old dress shoes that were at least a size too small. He felt like a giant dork and he wanted to rip it all off, and definitely didn’t want Thor to see him looking like this, but he didn’t really have a choice.

“Hi,” Loki said when Thor opened the door, trying not to squirm in his discomfort. He hoped that if he just spit it out as quickly as possible he might be able to get the humiliation over with. “So I really wanted to come over tonight, because it’s Thursday and you said Thursday, but then my aunt was having a thing and my mom is making me go and I tried to get out of it but I couldn’t and _pleasedon’tbemadatme_.”

“Wait, what?” Thor said, his brow lowering. “You came over here to tell me you can’t come?”

“Well, yeah,” Loki said, shifting his weight back and forth. “I don’t know your phone number or anything and I didn’t want to stand you up—”

Thor’s face was a darkening stormcloud that made Loki’s voice start to run out of steam. When he got to “up,” Thor growled and hit the doorframe hard enough that all the windows on the front of the house rattled. Loki couldn’t help it, he took a step back and flinched, his eyes going wide and his throat working furiously.

“No, kitten,” Thor said, his face instantly contrite. “I’m just mad at the situation, not you. I’d never hurt you. You trust me, don’t you?”

“I don’t even know you,” Loki found himself saying, his voice tight and scratchy.

But then Thor’s huge warm hands caught his own and tugged him into the house so that Thor could push him up against the wall, and Loki tipped his head back to look up at him, and Thor’s hand cupped his neck, his thumb stroking Loki’s jaw and cheek.

“I promise I would never do anything to scare or hurt you on purpose,” Thor said. God, he was so big. Loki always forgot quite how huge he was exactly until Thor was pressed up against him like this, and he let out a pathetic little noise. Fuck, he wanted to be doing anything other than going to his aunt’s stupid party tonight. Preferably things that included “Thor” and “being naked” and “coming so hard he traveled through space and time” and that ended with him not being able to walk straight for three days.

“You believe me, don’t you?” Thor said, still stroking Loki’s face and neck and sending warmth coursing through his body with every pass.

“I believe you,” Loki whispered. He did. Thor pushed at his boundaries, but somehow he always managed to push him exactly to the edge where excitement turned into fear and kept him safely from toppling over it.

“Good,” Thor said, and kissed him.

Loki moaned into Thor’s mouth as Thor claimed his own ruthlessly. Thor pushed him into the wall, hard, ruining Loki’s carefully combed ponytail, ravaging his lips until they were sure to be red and puffy. Loki tried to give back as good as he was getting, but Thor wouldn’t give him even an inch of control, and finally he just surrendered himself to it and let Thor do as he pleased.

Thor squeezed his ass and then pulled back. Loki felt like he’d just run a race, and he fought to focus his eyes.

“Wha—”

“Say cheese,” Thor said. He’d plucked Loki’s phone from his back pocket.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked him breathlessly.

Thor’s thumbs were flying over the screen. “Sending this to myself,” he said. “Now we have each other’s phone numbers.”

He handed Loki’s phone back and told him to wait a second, and Loki checked his camera roll while Thor disappeared briefly into the kitchen. There he was, completely flushed and glassy eyed, his hair all mussed and his lips looking like he’d been sucking dick for an hour.

“Here,” Thor said, reappearing with a small box. “Don’t open it here. Wait until you get home later. It’s for next time.”

“What is it?” Loki asked.

“You’ll see,” Thor said, smiling. “Text me when you open it and I’ll tell you what to do with it.”

“Ok,” Loki said. “I have to go now. I have to…”

“I know,” Thor said. He smiled like he knew something Loki didn’t. “Have fun at your aunt’s house.”

*

Much later that night, after Loki was home and in his pjs and absolutely sure his mom was asleep, he took a picture of the opened box lying on his bed. He attached it to a text message and let his finger hover over “send” for a good thirty seconds before finally tapping it.

_Loki: I opened it_

_The Devil: I don’t even get a hi?_

_Loki: Hi_  
_Loki: I opened it_

_The Devil: I can see that. What do you think?_

Loki bit his lip. Thor seemed to like it when he was just a little forward.

_Loki: I don’t even get a hi either? ;)_

_The Devil: Hi kitten_

Loki’s stomach did a pleasant little thing at the pet name.

_Loki: Anyway it’s um nice I guess?_

_The Devil: You’re not sure what it is are you_  
_The Devil: They’re for you to put in that pretty little ass of yours_  
_The Devil: Whenever I tell you to_  
_The Devil: To get you ready for me or just because I like the idea of imagining you like that_  
_The Devil: Going around all day with a dirty little secret_  
_The Devil: So what do you think?_

Loki blushed at the contents of Thor’s messages. He glanced over to where the box was sitting on his comforter. Nestled inside was a set of three tapered plugs in increasingly larger sizes, each with a flat jeweled end. He could count the number of things that had been up his ass with his fingers, because just a few of his fingers were approximately half of those things, and the other half were Thor’s fingers and his insane dick. Loki didn’t even know how to approach the plugs.

_Loki: I want to wear them for you but idk how_  
_Loki: Do I need to use lube to get them in? I don’t have any and I can’t really ask my mom for it_

_The Devil: …_  
_The Devil: Sometimes I forget how old you are kitten_  
_The Devil: Do you have oil in the kitchen?_

_Loki: Yeah I think so_

_The Devil: That should work until you can see me again_

Loki’s stomach did some more pleasant things. No matter how many times he heard things like that, it was still exciting. That Thor actually wanted to see him again and wasn’t just humoring him made his chest feel full of butterflies. Loki curled his toes inside the edge of his pj pants and felt his butt clench in anticipation just at the mere thought.

_Loki: When do you want to see me again_

_The Devil: Kitten I wish I never had to stop seeing you. Sunday_

God, Loki was going to blush so hard he’d catch on fire.

_Loki: Ok. I have to go to bed I have school tomorrow_

_The Devil: Goodnight little Loki cat_

*

Normally Loki didn’t mind Fridays. He and Amora usually ditched early because they had a study period last, and they’d spend the time parked at the lake smoking or drinking (whichever one they’d managed to get their hands on during the week) and listening to shitty music—they were always trying to one-up each other by finding the shittiest bands possible and forcing the other to listen to them.

This Friday was excruciating, though. Loki had worked up his nerve that morning before school and taken a few selfies that he’d hoped were hot—one of the bottom half of his face and two fingers pulling down on his lower lip, one with one of his hands dipping into the waistband of his pants and tugging it down enough to show his hipbone on one side, one with most of his bare ass with his hand grabbing onto one side of it—and sent them to Thor before he could talk himself out of it. Only Thor hadn’t written him back, and was continuing to not write him back, and Loki’s self-doubt was eating him alive.

He checked his phone constantly all day. He didn’t hear a single thing any of his teachers said, or any of his friends either, for that matter. As the hours dragged on with nothing from Thor he was feeling more and more like he’d made a horrible mistake. Maybe Thor wasn’t actually as enthusiastic about this as Loki thought he was. Maybe he thought Loki was just some stupid annoying kid. How did he even fool himself into thinking Thor would find those pictures hot at all? Loki kept looking at them again under his desk, his eye growing more and more critical. Of course Thor hated them. Loki was just pale and scrawny and bony and ridiculous looking...his lips didn’t look sultry they looked dumb...his ass was hardly even an ass at all there was so little of it…

Amora dragged him out of their study period and threw him into her car. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you today,” she said, “but I swear to god if you keep checking your phone every five minutes and sighing I’m just going to throw it into the lake.”

“Sorry,” Loki muttered. “I’ll try.” He shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Who are you talking to, anyway?” Amora asked, turning off the main road onto the lake access road. “Everyone was at school today.”

“I’m not talking to anyone,” Loki said, and thunked his head against the window. “That’s the problem.”

“Oooooh, did you meet somebody?”

“I dunno. Kind of.”

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Lokiii. Spill.”

Loki stayed silent and glared at her until she huffed. “Fine. Did you get anything this week?”

“I got some cloves,” Loki said. “Sorry I couldn’t find anything better, I was a little busy this week.”

“With your new maaan?”

Loki glared at her again. She parked the car and turned to look at him.

“You’re going to spill eventually, Laufeyson. Anyway I got some dude outside Pat’s to get me a bunch of those little tiny travel liquors, so you can thank me for making up for your egregious negligence.”

“Thank you, O Benevolent One,” Loki intoned and Amora smacked him on the arm.

They sat on the hood of the car, their breath frosting in the air, and took turns taking drags off the cloves and downing shots of what turned out to be fireball whiskey. The tastes went together surprisingly well. Amora talked his ear off about some stupid shit that Lorelei and Sigurd had been getting up to lately and Loki tried really hard to listen and keep his mind off his phone in his back pocket and mostly failed horribly. When they were done he was just going to go home and throw those stupid plugs in the garbage and delete Thor’s number and try to pretend this whole thing had never happened…

His phone buzzed against his ass.

Loki had it out so fast he nearly dropped it.

_The Devil: KITTEN_  
_The Devil: You don’t know how bad my day has been_  
_The Devil: I could tell you but you wouldn’t believe me if I did_  
_The Devil: But I just saw your pictures and suddenly it’s like it never happened at all_  
_The Devil: I wish I could fuck you right now_

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. Loki’s hands were shaking.

“Is it your guy?” Amora asked. “Lemme see.”

“No!” Loki yelped, hopping off the car.

_Loki: Really?_

_The Devil: Really_

_Loki: :3 I wish you could too_

_The Devil: Can you put one of those plugs in right now for me? The little one?_

_Loki: I can’t I’m out with a friend rn_  
_Loki: But I will when I get home_  
_Loki: Do you want another p_ —

“HEY!” Loki yelled. Amora had snatched his phone from his hand mid message.

“OH MY GOD,” she said excitedly as Loki’s cheeks grew red and he tried unsuccessfully to wrestle his phone back from her. Briefly, he wondered if he could get away with punching her. “Is this that guy you fucked on Halloween?” She was scrolling back up and Loki had no idea if she’d seen the pictures of him or not.

“Maybe,” Loki said. “Shut up. Give it back.”

“It IS,” Amora crowed. “Oh my god, this is great. Have you fucked him more than once? Is he your boyfriend now?”

“Shut UP,” Loki said, finally managing to grab his phone away from her. “Yeah and I have no idea. Probably not.”

“I can help you take better pictures,” Amora said.

“AMORA!” Loki squeaked.

“What? It’s hard to get a good angle on yourself.”

“Jesus Christ, let’s talk about something else,” Loki said. “And hold on, let me just finish that message I was writing.”

 _The Devil: Get home soon little kitten. I’m going to think about you until then_  
Thor had sent a picture with this one, a downward looking shot of himself in suit pants with a giant bulge in the front. Fuck. Loki was going to get a boner just looking at it.

_Loki: Do you want another picture when I do it?_

_The Devil: Yes_  
_The Devil: Think about me while you’re sliding it in_  
_The Devil: Imagine it’s me doing it to you. Opening you up, filling your hole. Imagine how much better it’s going to feel when it’s my cock_

Amora laughed and Loki realized he’d made some kind of embarrassing noise.

_Loki: Ok_

He winced. _“Ok.”_ What kind of dumb response was that? He should try a little harder. He shot a glance at Amora and tried to angle his phone screen away from her.

_Loki: Your cock feels so good in me_

He was going to spontaneously combust. That was still such a dumb thing to say, _god_.

_The Devil: You’re going to kill me kitten_

Pulse fluttering like crazy, Loki finally shoved his phone into his pocket and turned back to Amora, who was looking at him with the biggest fucking smirk on her face.

“Don’t say anything,” Loki said, and grabbed the clove cig from her hand and took such a big drag that he coughed for five minutes straight.

*

Thor was going to kill him, Loki was sure of it.

Loki had messaged him later that night with the best picture he’d managed to take of the little jeweled plug in his ass, and Thor had been so into it that Loki had gotten hard just from reading Thor’s texts; the next thing he knew Thor was talking him through touching himself and coming all over himself, and he was biting his own pillow so that his mom couldn’t hear what he was doing. Thor sent him a picture of his own stomach splattered in cum and Loki had gotten hard again immediately.

And then Saturday was more of that perplexing radio silence, that kept Loki way more on edge than he should be all things considered, only this time it lasted all day and into the night, and Loki only got one message, at midnight, and all it said was _Tomorrow_.

And then Sunday...well, Sunday…

Loki’s phone buzzed at 7am, waking him up.

_The Devil: Put the little plug in, then the medium, then the big one. Wait ten minutes in between, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Do it now. I want to think about you wearing it all day, thinking about me. You’re not allowed to cum though_  
_The Devil: Understand?_

Loki swallowed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

_Loki: Ok. What time should I come over?_

_The Devil: 5_

Loki sat up in bed and double checked the time. Holy shit, Thor wanted him to wear this thing all day and not cum? He squirmed.

_The Devil: Talk to me kitten tell me what you’re thinking_

_Loki: It seems like such a long time away_

_The Devil: It is_

_Loki: I don’t know if I’ll last_

_The Devil: You will. It will be worth it I promise_

_Loki: Yeah? You promise? ;)_

_The Devil: Have I let you down yet?_

No, no he had not.

Loki had thought that Friday was the longest day of his life so far, but it turned out that, no, that honor belonged to today. Loki got himself good and stuffed and then fell back asleep for awhile, because there was no fucking way he was getting up for good at 7am on a weekend, but even after sleeping in until 11, the rest of the day took about eighty-four years to pass. By lunchtime he was already ready to vibrate out of his skin. Every time his mom started talking he had to swallow his panic before he realized she was asking him about like homework or dirty laundry or whatever, and that NO she did not actually have x-ray vision and couldn’t possibly know that her son was walking around with a butt plug in his ass just counting down the minutes to go get fucked by his stupidly hot neighbor.

By the time 4:30 rolled around Loki was worked up into a good and proper lather. He’d been half hard for an hour already in anticipation. He’d spent most of that hour getting ready—picking out clothes that he thought Thor might like but that didn’t look like he was trying too hard, tousling his hair just the right way, making sure he smelled good, doing his eyeliner. Fuck. Would Thor even notice or care? When he wiggled into his skinny jeans he groaned at the shifting of the plug inside of him.

He told his mom he was going to Sigurd’s house and went to the garage to get his bike. He stared at it for a second just imagining how he was possibly going to ride it, then decided to just pedal standing up the entire time. By the time he got to Thor’s house he was sure he was going to come all over himself the second that Thor touched him.

“You’re early,” Thor said, opening his door before Loki even knocked.

“I couldn’t wait,” Loki said, his breath still gasping from the ride over. He had to stop himself from just grabbing onto Thor and climbing him like a tree and leaping down his throat.

“So eager,” Thor said. He tugged Loki into the house and didn’t let go of his hand; instead he brought it to his lips and kissed Loki’s palm and his wrist, and smiled when Loki inhaled sharply.

“Thor,” Loki whined, horrified at the sound of his own voice, but Thor only smiled and kissed his other hand too.

“Let’s get your collar on, kitten,” Thor rumbled.

Loki didn’t even remember taking off his coat or his shoes. He was too distracted by Thor leading him through the living room and through a door Loki hadn’t been into yet. It was Thor’s bedroom. There was a huge bed big enough for like five Lokis, with black sheets and silky comforters, and it smelled of Thor’s spicy cologne and the scent that Loki already associated with sex—probably Thor’s sweat, or something. The carpet was thick and plush on Loki’s bare feet. The only light was a lamp in the corner that lit the room with a low diffuse glow. It made the whole place feel dreamy and a bit mysterious, like there were shadows that Loki couldn’t quite make out.

The plug was a restless ache. He’d had no relief for hours. The stretch was constant and yet somehow Loki felt like he was too empty. Like he could have more. He was about to get it, he knew, and he worked his toes into the carpet and bit his lip.

Thor left him standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor and opened up one of the drawers on his nightstand.

“Lift your hair, sweetheart,” Thor said. He fastened Loki’s collar on gently and gave it a soft tug.

Loki closed his eyes and swayed with it.

“You’re so good,” Thor whispered. “Have you been wearing your present?”

Loki nodded.

“Let me see.”

For some reason standing there in just a shirt seemed like it would be embarrassing, so Loki took that off first, then his pants. Thor sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him, his eyes hungry. Briefly, Loki wished he had some nice underwear. Something lacy maybe. Something Thor might like. He’d worn black boxer briefs, which was the best he could do. His hands clumsy, he started to shimmy them off his hips. God, Thor looked like he wanted to eat him. It gave Loki enough courage to step out of the little pile of clothes on the floor and turn around. He bent over slightly, his cheeks red.

“Perfect,” Thor said, and then Loki jumped because somehow he’d gotten up even though Loki hadn’t heard him move, and he’d tapped on the jeweled base of the plug with one strong finger and made Loki’s insides somersault.

“Oh!” Loki squeaked.

“Perfect,” Thor said again. He slid his hands around Loki’s waist and pulled him up and back until they were pressed flush together. “There’s only one rule tonight,” Thor said into his ear, his voice low and honey-rich and full of promise. “You can’t touch yourself at all.”

“Ok,” Loki breathed.

“Have you been with anyone else since me, sweetheart?” Thor asked him, spanning his entire belly and chest with his huge hands and holding him close. Loki shook his head. “Good. I like it when you’re mine.”

Loki was lightheaded with want and still not entirely certain if he was just imagining this whole thing or if it was actually happening.

Thor hooked a finger through one of the rings on his collar and pulled him over to the bed.

“I’m going to fuck your throat first,” Thor said, laying Loki down on his back with his head hanging over the edge. “To take the edge off.”

Loki whimpered, but only for a second or two, because then Thor was ripping his shirt off and pushing his own pants down and his cock was nudging against Loki’s lips, and Loki opened his mouth as wide as it would go.

Thor was still huge, and he kept knocking up against the back of Loki’s throat and making him gag, and Loki scrabbled at Thor’s thighs for a handhold. He wasn’t going to be able to do this, he wasn’t...gasping, he pushed at Thor’s thighs as hard as he could.

“It’s ok,” Thor said, pulling back to let Loki breathe and stroking his cheek. “Just relax. Open your throat up. I’ll help.” He slid back in and Loki moaned around his cock, which made Thor grunt too, and then his big warm hand was on Loki’s throat, rubbing it in gentle circles, coaxing it into relaxing. Loki gagged again, tears running down his cheeks, and then suddenly the end of Thor’s cock was past the back of his throat and he was compulsively swallowing, and Thor really groaned, long and loud. “That’s it, baby,” Thor said, fucking in again. “I can see my cock in your throat, do you know how fucking beautiful you look?”

Loki made a noise in his chest and pushed Thor away again.

“Just...need a breath…” he gasped, then opened his mouth for more.

It was wild, feeling Thor sliding down his throat. Loki had never felt anything like it. He had a crazy thought that it would be amazing if Thor could somehow fuck his throat and his ass at the same time. Sure he had the plug in, but, god, two Thors—both reaming him—Loki nearly came just from the thought, and from the noises Thor was making, and the plug shifting around inside of him as Thor rocked into his mouth over and over. His hips lifted off the bed seeking friction and sadly finding nothing.

Thor pulled back one last time and then came all over Loki’s face, into his mouth and all across his cheeks and nose, dripping down into his eyebrows. Loki lay there with his chest heaving, limp, feeling used and yet incredibly pleased with himself at the same time. 

Thor pulled him into a sitting position by a ring on his collar. He looked at Loki consideringly, then swiped his thumb through the mess on Loki’s cheek and brought it to Loki’s mouth. Loki licked it off. Thor smiled darkly, then did it again, and again, feeding himself to Loki until his face was clean. It tasted a little bitter and a little sweet, and Loki couldn’t decided if it was good or not, but he swallowed it all down and sucked on Thor’s fingers anyway—it seemed he liked it if the pleased little noises he was making were anything to go by. 

“Where did you come from?” Thor asked wonderingly, stroking Loki’s cheek. There was a look on his face that Loki didn’t know how to read, but it made him feel hot inside, and achy. He clenched around the plug and made a little breath-hitching noise when it didn’t give at all. He was hard just from the excitement of what they’d just done, and desperate for Thor to touch him.

“Please,” Loki said, leaning into Thor’s touch.

“Please what, kitten,” Thor murmured.

“Please will you...touch me…”

“Lay down on your back,” Thor said. “You can put your head on the pillow. Arms over your head.”

Loki did as he was told, trying to control his shaky limbs. With his arms over his head like this he felt so exposed, and his ribs and hips stood out in sharp relief on either side of the soft dip of his stomach. He still wasn’t used to someone just looking at him like this when he was naked, and he fought the urge to cover his dick with his hands. It lay hard and flushed against his belly.

Thor prowled up the bed on all fours until he had completely closed Loki in. He moved his head around like he was scenting him like some kind of prey animal; breathing Loki in at the neck, the temple, dragging his nose across Loki’s cheek and up to the tip of his nose, then back to his neck again, growling. Their lips brushed but Thor didn’t kiss him. Loki felt Thor start sucking on his neck and he wriggled.

“Don’t leave a hickey,” he pleaded. “My mom—”

“Alright, sweetheart,” Thor said, and kissed his neck instead.

He moved down to Loki’s nipples. He worried at one with his tongue and teeth and pinched the other and made Loki wriggle again. Loki worked madly to draw in breath. God, he just wanted Thor to touch his dick so bad. Thor sucked roughly at his nipple though, and twisted at the other, and Loki found himself crying out a little. Oh, this was new. Also, his throat hurt. Thor was relentless, switching back and forth sucking on Loki’s tits until they were both red and puffy, and Loki was twisting his lower body around, desperate to find something, anything to rut against. Thor was going to kill him with this.

“Please,” Loki croaked again when Thor sat back on his heels and looked down at him.

“You really do need to learn better manners,” Thor said, tapping twice, hard, on the plug still in Loki’s ass and making him arch off the bed.

“Please fuck me,” Loki babbled. “Please I can’t take it anymore please—”

Thor took hold of Loki’s ankles and raised both his legs up in the air, folding him in half. The little jeweled end of the plug winked out from between his cheeks.

“You wish this was my cock?” Thor said, pushing on it and making Loki arch again.

“Yes, please, I need it,” Loki whined. God, he didn’t know what it was, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to talk like this with anyone else, he’d feel too fucking ridiculous, but somehow Thor made it all serious and thrilling and exciting and like it was the most natural thing in the world to be on his back in bed with his ass in the air pleading to be fucked. And Thor’s cock was _right there_ , already big and hard again, inches away from where Loki wanted it. Fuck, he was going to break Loki in half.

Thor pushed Loki onto his side and spooned up behind him. He grabbed the lube and set it next to them and then ran his hand all over Loki’s body. Put his huge hand on Loki’s neck and squeezed and made Loki’s breathing hiccup with just a second of nerves. Dragged it down Loki’s front to his still sensitive nipples and flicked each one, then rubbed over them soothingly when Loki squirmed. Kneaded at his waist. Pulled Loki tight against him so that Loki felt the hard line of his cock against the small of his back. Loki heard himself whimpering. Thor was never going to touch his cock and Loki was going to die like this.

“You’re doing so well, kitten,” Thor said. “I think you deserve a little something.”

Loki felt Thor reach down with his other hand and grab hold of the plug. Gently, he eased it out and Loki’s breath left him all in a rush. God, he felt so _empty_ , and he was afraid Thor was going to tease him more, wasn’t going to do anything about it.

“Please do it,” Loki gasped.

“Say, ‘fuck me with your fat cock,’” Thor rumbled in his ear.

“Fuck me with your fat cock,” Loki whined.

“Fuck,” Thor whispered, emphatically, and slid inside Loki’s loosened hole with one long movement.

Loki keened when he did, one long high unbroken noise pouring from his throat, and Thor put his hand on Loki’s neck again and squeezed.

“Fuck,” Loki sobbed as Thor began moving, “fuck, fuck, fuck—”

God, it was a relief so exquisite it was terrifying. Thor was so much bigger and longer than the plug had been and Loki felt full, finally full, speared open, consumed. Like he was being used up. Like Thor was fucking up into the core of him, and finding a place Loki hadn’t known existed before, where he finally met himself for the first time. This was who he was, a boy who loved to be ordered around and manhandled and abused, who took it all and begged for more, who would lick Thor’s boots and call it ambrosia. Thor could have all of him and all he had to do was say the word.

Loki found himself grabbing onto Thor’s hand on his neck, and squeezing it tighter. Just enough that his breath felt a little thick. Fuck. He was in a stranger’s bed getting fucked to within an inch of his life and this man could strangle and end him at any second and all it did was make Loki harder.

He wanted to touch himself so badly but Thor had said it was the one rule. He couldn’t. He couldn’t. He just had to focus on Thor’s cock, fucking into him over and over, Thor’s hand on his neck...until they felt like the same thing, until Thor was fucking him so hard and deep it was his cock in Loki’s throat, like Loki could practically taste the cum that was probably leaking out of him…

Words grew beyond him at some point and he simply grunted each time Thor drove into him, occasionally gasping out something that could have been “fuck” or “Thor” but wasn’t really anything at all. His brain was in a land of whited out bliss.

“Baby, baby, kitten, sweetheart,” Thor was muttering, snapping his hips with each endearment, “I can’t believe you, it’s like you were made for me. You take me so well. You’re so good for me. Baby. I could fuck you for days. I would cum inside you endlessly if I could.” Thor rutted into him once particularly hard, and Loki reached back and grappled with the slope of his shoulder, felt the muscles moving under his skin, bit his lip until he tasted iron. “Every hour of the day. We’d never be apart. I’d fill you over and over, until you couldn’t walk, until it was dripping from you, and then I’d give you more. Loki. Loki.”

Loki was on fire, body and heart both. Thor shifted his angle to start hitting that sweet spot inside of him and it was so much—after being keyed up all day and then ordered around and fucked like a ragdoll and—

Loki heard a noise that he finally registered as his own voice, and he was sobbing. He held onto Thor’s hand on his neck for dear life, all other control over his body completely lost.

“You ok, baby?” Thor grunted and Loki managed to get out some kind of noise that sounded like an affirmative. “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Thor groaned and slammed into Loki one more time and held him there while Loki’s whole body tensed, and Thor pumped him full of hot cum.

Loki just needed...he just needed.... _fuck_...any friction at all, anything, a breeze…

Thor let go of his neck and finally reached down to tug on his cock, and at the first touch Loki was wailing and spasming and cumming everywhere, all over Thor’s hand and the bed and his own chest, and the underside of his own chin and—fuck, he felt like he was going to cum forever—it was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt—and Thor was stroking him through it, and holding him tight with the other hand, and Thor had done this to him, Thor, Thor, god, Thor—

After eons had passed and stars had been born and died and Loki finally stopping cumming, he turned in Thor’s arms and buried himself in Thor’s chest and Thor held him until he stopped shaking.

“It’s ok,” Thor murmured, stroking Loki’s back, tucking his hair behind his ear. “I’ve got you.”

“I ru—” Loki choked. “I ruined your sheets.”

“I don’t care about my sheets,” Thor said, still stroking Loki’s back. 

Loki clung to him and sniffled, utterly spent. The only thing really left in him was the instinct to burrow and cuddle, to seek comfort after the devastation that had just overwhelmed him. If he’d been asked he never would have said that Thor was the type to snuggle, but Thor was holding him so sweetly now.

“Can I—” Loki started, then stopped himself. He’d asked Thor for kisses before, when he was feeling a little cheekier, but he had nothing left right now and he didn’t want to say anything that might make Thor stop what he was doing.

“Can you what, kitten?” Thor asked, tipping his chin up.

Loki closed his eyes. Thor had asked him. “Can I have a kiss?” he whispered.

Thor’s lips were so soft on his and Loki melted into them. Thor ran his fingertips down Loki’s cheeks and then thumbed at his cheekbones and Loki sighed into his mouth. _I love you_ , Loki wanted to say, but didn’t, because it was absolutely fucking ridiculous. He didn’t even know him. He loved this though, whatever this crazy stupid dangerous thing they were doing was.

Thor led him to the ensuite bathroom afterwards, which was huge. He took Loki’s collar off and wiped him off with a damp cloth, then turned the shower on for him.

“Don’t use my shampoo,” Thor said, and when Loki looked at him guiltily, his face softened. “I only meant because you’d smell like it. I assume your mom doesn’t know you’re here.”

“Oh,” Loki said, hugging himself, somehow feeling small and unsure again.

Thor hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around him and swaying them back and forth, and they both watched themselves in the mirror. Thor stooped down and rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder.

“I told you I wouldn’t hurt you,” Thor said, meeting Loki’s eyes in the glass. Loki nodded and Thor kissed his cheek. “Get washed up, baby.”

Thor had his clothes folded and waiting for him when he got out, and the newly-washed plug, and a bottle of lube.

“Have room for these in your coat pockets?” Thor asked him.

Part of Loki wanted to stay. To go sit with Thor out on the couch and tuck himself under his arm and watch TV, and eat dinner together, and go to sleep in the same bed. It was stupid. He had Thor’s phone number and he could text him, though, and that was going to have to be good enough.

“I’m halfway tempted to steal you,” Thor said, as Loki got dressed, echoing Loki’s own thoughts. “Your parents are lucky I’m such an upstanding citizen.”

“Just my mom,” Loki said, then made a face at himself.

“Your mom, then.”

“I guess I should...go…” Loki said, looking around and feeling slightly lost. His clothes were on and his coat was on and his illicit objects were tucked away, and outside it was dark and cold, and on the other side of the night was his empty room.

Thor stepped into him, enfolding him in a warm hug.

“You’re something special,” Thor said into Loki’s ear and made him shiver. “I wish you knew just how special.”

“I’m pretty ordinary,” Loki managed, holding onto Thor’s shoulders.

“Come back to me again,” Thor whispered. "You’re the only good thing I have right now.”

“I’m not that good either,” Loki said, smiling, his heart fluttering, and Thor pulled back and kissed the upturned corner of his mouth.

“Good enough for an asshole like me.”

“You’re not an asshole.”

“Sweetheart, you have _no_ idea.”


End file.
